evangelionfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Evangelion Anima
650x650pxNeon Genesis Evangelion: ANIMA — лайт новелла, выпущенная в журнале Dengeki Hobby. В выпуске ноября 2010 был представлен анонс, имевший короткое вступление и интервью с Икуто Ямаситой декабря 2007. Первая глава была опубликована в январском выпуске 2008 года. Главы сопровождаются нумероваными иллюстрациями персонажей, в основном со слегка обновлённой внешностью, и улучшенных Ев. Anima рекламируется как "Икуто Ямасито представляет", в работе на которой он был руководителем и выполнял основную работу: разработал дизайн мех и иллюстрировал их. Персонажей разработал и заиллюстрировал Хироюки Утатане, раскрашивание занялся Ryou Ramiya. Некоторые дополнительные механические концепты были разработаны Сеиджи Кио и несколько выпусков собираемых моделей от моделистов Dengeki Hobby на основе прототипов Bandai. Фигурка Супер Евангелиона производства Chōgōkin, была наконец-то выпущена в марте 2010 спустя более 2 лет разработки совместо с Bandai и под руководством Ямаситы. В июне 2010 журнал Dengeki Hobby представил Neon Genesis Evangelion -ANIMA- Visual Book, анонсированную для выпуска летом. Позже, этот же журнал обьявил дату — 24 июля 2010, по цене 2,000 йен, однако выпуск был отложен на 11 августа. Сюжет thumb|300px На первой странице каждой главы есть следущая надпись: ※この物語はアニメーション作品「新世紀エヴァンゲリオン」の25～26話の人類補完計画が発動されず、異なる未来を迎えた碇シンジたちの世界を描いた作品です。 ※Это история, в которой Проект Совершенствования Человечества из эпизодов 25 и 26, показанных в аниме-сериале "Neon Genesis Evangelion" никогда не произошла, работа показывает мир где Синдзи Икари и другие проживают в альтернативном будущем. Основная сюжетная статья Персонажи (С японского на английский перевёл участник EvaGeeks - symbv) ПИЛОТЫ ЕВАНГЕЛИОНОВ СИНДЗИ ИКАРИ 17-летний юноша, поступивший в Первую старшую школу Нео Токио-3. В школе является старостой. Также он пилотирует Еву-01 типа-F, а позже Супер Евангелион. По сравнению с тремя годами ранее, он стал выше и отрастил длинные волосы, заплетённые в хвост. Он вырос как личность, и теперь является де-факто лидером команды Ев. Когда он сражался с Евой-0.0 сошедшей с орбиты из-за повреждения рассудка, он был застрелен из гамма-лучевой пушки Евы-0.0 (Quatre) и считался погибшим. Однако его тело и душа слились с Евой-01 и эволюционировали в С.Еву. Хоть его тело и было спасено позже, его душа навсегда связалась с С.Евой. Это значит, что Супер Евангелион можно назвать вторым телом Синдзи. АСКА СОРЬЮ ЛЭНГЛИ 17-летняя девушка, поступившая в ту же школу (Первая Старшая Школа Нео Токио-3), что и Синдзи. Пилот Евы-02 Тип II, и позже Евы-02 II Allegorica. Пережив сражение с Seele, она смогла избавиться от своей психической травмы, и теперь она весёлая и жизнерадостная. Она гораздо ближе к Синдзи, чем 3 года назад, но всё также помнит Рей, потерявшую Гэндо; из-за напоминания о прошлом, она старается избегать их. АЯНАМИ РЕЙ 17-летняя девушка, поступившая в ту же школу (Первая Старшая Школа Нео Токио-3), что и Синдзи. Пилот Евы-00 Типа-F. Она является Третьей Рей из сериала; как и другим клонам ей дана нумерация на французком "Trois" (Три), уникальная для этого произведения. Она имеет ментальную связь с другими тремя клонами и может извлекать информацию из любого из них. Это может говорить о том, что она создала защитный канал японского NERV. Спустя три года она подросла и теперь ведёт себя как Юи Икари, и держится от Синдзи на расстоянии. Она пояти всегда находится в состоянии страха из-за того, что однажды может стать личность Юи заметит её собственную. And there are also quite a lot of passages about her suffering and her own anguish over herself because, unlike her younger sisters, she has an established sense of individual. РЕЙ QUATRE (ЧЕТЫРЕ) Одна из клонов Рей. Пилот Евы-0.0 (Quatre). В отличие от остальных клонов Рей, её волосы были покрашены всеребристый цвет. In order to distinguish from other clones her hair was adjusted to silver. She wears a black plugsuit. By some reason she suffered mind contamination and descended on Earth as enemy with 0.0EVA. After she heavily damaged EVA-01 Type-F she disappeared. When she re-appeared, she seemed to take her hatred onto Shinji who had stopped Human Instrumentality Project and tried to kill him in order to restart the project. However, her inexplicable behavior like kissing Shinji while declaring she will kill him shows that there is something mysterious inside her besides hatred towards Shinji. Since she suffered mind contamination, something abnormal started to occur in other clones -- Individual personal identity started to emerge and this was not supposed to be possible. РЕЙ CINQ (ПЯТЬ) Одна из клонов Рей. Пилот Евы-0.0 (Cinq). В отличие от других клонов Рей, её волосы пострижены короче. She shows growth beyond No.Quatre that was prepared at the same time, and even her original body - No.Trois. There is expectation she may grow even beyond No.Deux (named "The Second Rei" in TV series) to become the "perfect entity in the Ayanami series". During the battle against Armaros, when Asuka's EVA-02 Allegorica was locked up by the Longinus Sphere, she ventured out and pushed Asuka out of the barrier. She herself and her EVA got swallowed by the space and were destroyed. РЕЙ SIX (ШЕСТЬ) Один из клонов Рей. Пилот Евы0.0 (Six). Последний клон созданный в серии Аянами. Физический возраст - 7 лет. Possibly because she was developed to specialize for deployment in 0G, she has unstable mentality (and although she looks like a small girl she has a high-teen personality). Misato called her "Chibi-Nami". Although she has a little girl body she has very good combat skill, when Angel Carrier came to attack Nerv Japan while the other pilots were not around, she succeeded in beating it back all by herself. ХИКАРИ ХОРАКИ A young girl of 17 attending the First High School of Neo Tokyo 3. Since here Shinji is the class representative, she is not called "I-in-cho" (chair person). She got involved when she lost Kodama, her elder sister, in the failed attacks by global countries against Longinus Sphere. After that she was brainwashed with drug by Euro Army and sent to confront Nerv Japan as the pilot of EVA EUROII Heurtebize. Later when she was released from brainwash, she could have chosen the path to become entirely free, but she noticed the existence of soul inside Heurtebize (Hikari thought that it is the remnant of the soul of Asuka's mother) and she decided to stay within Euro Army as a "collaborator" without any brainwash treatment. Her relationship with Touji has not changed much, although over 3 years they have reached the stage of having shared kisses. МАРИ Пилот Евы из Nerv США. Девочка того же возраста, что и Рей Six (7 лет). Она была создана в Соединенных Штанах в использованием генов различных животных: у неё есть кошачьи ушки (некомими) под её прической (но у неё такж есть и человеческие уши). Иногда она демонстрирует необьяснимое поведение, напоминающее поведение стаи животных, обьединенных в ней. Рей Six, любящая животных, сказала что завидует ей. Она являетс тёзкой Мари Илластриэс Макинами из фильма Evangelion 2.0 и выглядит как молодая Мари из новой театральной вселенной, однако нельзя точно утверждать, связаны ли они вообще. ЧЛЕНЫ ЯПОНСКОГО NERV МИСАТО КАЦУРАГИ At first the Commander-in-acting of Nerv Japan, later became its formal Commander. Age 32. Her rank in the Strategic Self-Defense Force is Major General. She believed in effort to prevent any restart of Human Instrumentality Project, and she reformed Nerv HQ which had started to collapse and transformed it into Nerv Japan which was stronger and more robust. She also named the evolved Eva-01 as "Super Evangelion". ТОДЗИ СУДЗУХАРА A young boy of 17 attending the First High School of Neo Tokyo 3. He assisted in the experiments over EVA test machine parts in Nerv Japan. Although there was a plan to graft the left arm and left leg onto his body with limbs grown from his body cells, just before the surgery signs of the renewed activities by the 13th Angel Bardiel was detected and so he got mechanic prosthetic limbs installed instead. Later he became the deputy commander because his communication ability with the Children was highly valued. КЕНСУКЕ АИДА A young boy of 17 attending the First High School of Neo Tokyo 3. While he was deeply mortified by not being chosen as an EVA pilot, he joined Nerv Japan as an agent in its Intelligence Department. He worked with Kaji to investigate any activities of Seele. МАЙА ИБУКИ Manager of the Department of Advanced Technology of Technology Development Council of Nerv Japan. Age 27. Her rank in the Strategic Self-Defense Force is Major. She now wears glasses and these seem to be from Ritsuko Akagi, her former supervisor. РЁДЗИ КАДЗИ Worked under counter-intelligence department of Nerv Japan. He could be described as the main factor behind the scene that stopped the Instrumentality Project, through works like stealing the invasion plan of the MPEs from Seele and leaked it to Nerv HQ. He worked with Kensuke later to track the move of Seele but due to miscalculation by Kensuke he fell into Seele's trap. His thinking was overwritten and he was taken away by Seele. Since this work split from the Eva TV world at the point of the battle against the MPEs, it was assumed that he was already dead before this work begins, and at the beginning of the novel Shinji was also seen to take over his field and imitated his hairstyle so it looked as if he was already dead. However, later (without much explanation) he appeared in the novel. КОЗО ФУЮЦУКИ As a person who had close relation with Human Instrumentality Project, he received a prison sentence. Because of medical reason he was released on parole with condition of being placed under surveillance. After that he restarted the research on metabiology in Kyoto and returned to Nerv Japan. МАКОТО ХЬЮГА Ответственен за боевой контроль Ев в японском NERV. СИГЭРУ АОБА Как и Хьюга, ответственен за боевой контроль Ев в японском NERV. ГЭНДО ИКАРИ Когда Проект Совершенствования был прерван, Гэндо поглотил таинственный чёрный барьер, выпущенный Лилит. До сих пор неизвестно, жив ли он или мёртв. Мехи (С японского на английский перевёл участник EvaGeeks - symbv) СИНТЕЗ-АСКА-ЕВА It is the single living entity created during the battle against Armaros on the Moon surface when Asuka got traces of some very ancient living organisms attached onto her and she merged and mixed up with EVA-02. Her design retains a lot of details that look human and her appearance is better described as "a female giant cosplaying Eva" instead of just an Eva. She also displays clear feminine looks like having a hip-line or apparently wearing boots with high-heels. Because the long hair was transformed from the Allegorica Unit, she can fly on her own. Although she is still fitted with entry plug, inside Asuka is already gone. The armor part is different from that of Armaros, and is draped in sharp red color like EVA-02. When Shinji saw it, he said "As expected she really likes red, doesn't she?". But contrary to her appearance, she behaves like a baby who has little knowledge of everything, and she shows interest to tanks or lights and treat them like toys. Combined this with her flying ability as mentioned earlier, these became the main reasons why she was such a headache to staff in Nerv Japan. As a convenient nickname, she was named "Crimson A1" but Hikari objected saying that "In order to return Asuka back to her former self, please call her name as Asuka.". And now every staff treats her as if she is Asuka. Following instructions from Maya, she participated an experiment using a newly discovered device but was pulled into another dimension by an object shaped like black tentacles appearing suddenly from the sea. After that, she appeared before Hikari as a Victor with part of her armor turned into black. ЕВАНГЕЛИОН EUROII HEURTEBIZE An EVA made in Europe by basing on the body originally used as a testbed for Unit-02 and incorporating part of the technology used in Unit-02 Allegorica like N2 Reactor that was brought in by Kensuke. It was piloted by Hikari and its coloring was in white. It also made use of other technology like Angel Carrier's QR Signum. It could also generate A.T.Field from the tip of its Lance, its main armament. Its combat strength alone was weaker than other Eva's, but by working in combination of Euro's ground forces it put S.Eva at bay and wore down Shinji, eventually pushing to just one small step from snatching victory. At the end Hikari was able to be released from her brainwash status by hearing audible voices coming from inside its body. Hikari guessed that the voice could be part of the soul of Asuka's mother who had existed in the original Unit-02 and it wanted someone to help Asuka who had become an amalgamate synthesis-body. As of now, Hikari who had been released from brainwash, together with Rei No.Six of Nerv Japan and Mari of Nerv USA, were going through preparation to fight Armaros. ПЕРЕНОСЧИК АНГЕЛА Модуль был создан из того, что осталось от Серийных Евангелионов, захваченных после битвы с Супер Евангелионом неполалеку от штаба NERV, и пропавших чуть позже. Он может использовать коконо-подобный контейнер на груди, содержащий частицу Ангела, и позволяющую использовать его способность (выстрелы Сакиила, Море Дирака Лелиила и д.р.), однако основным оружием является сасумат. В нём установлен энергетический источник названный "QR Signum", расположенный на поверхности его тела (а если точнее, то на пилонах, предплечьях и бёдрах). Каждый Модуль имеет индивидуальную форму. Название идёт по порядку: Переносчик Ангела I, Переносчик Ангела II и т.д. АРМАРОС Таинственный Евангелион, окрашенный в чёрный и сделанный в готическом стиле, появившийся на лунной поверхности. Форма головы очень похожа на голову Евы-01, позади неё можно заметить золотое кольцо. Как и Модуль-01, имеет два глаза, но тело по размерам гораздо больше. Он трансформировал оригинальное Копьё Лонгиния, воткнутое в лунную поверхность, и создал Сферу Лонгиния. Although it seems to be trying to return to void humans who had avoided Instrumentality, the machine itself does not seem to be doing it with intention. Because of that, when EVA's, its enemy, took over QR Signum, it continued to transmit power to it. ВИКТОРЫ (ТОРВАРТЫ) 2 черных гиганта, служащих Армаросу. В японском NERV их называют Викторы, а в европейском Торварты. Могут создавать пространственные дыры, с помощью которых могут перемещаться куда угодно. В то время когда один был уничтожен С.Евой, другой появился перед людьми, собиравшимися на миссию по уничтожению Армароса. This second mecha has Shinji's heart taken from S.EVA in its heart location and behaves as if it is Shinji. It calls on S.EVA/Shinji to "return my body". Also Asuka-EVA-synthesis recognizes that heart as Shinji and because of that starts to operate under their command. Дополнительно Visual Book Категория:А-Я Категория:Anima Категория:Литература